


TBA

by JayDPopsX



Category: WOLF - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDPopsX/pseuds/JayDPopsX





	TBA

Girls - Chiyo, Layla, Maylene, Nova, Levi, Sienna, Ivy, Robin, Brooke, Faith, Fern, Darcy.  
Boys - Kiba, Enzo, Kit, Leo, Lucien, Malachi, Jude, River, Percy, Kyle, Finn, Alex, Will, Leon.  
-[1]-  
Wolf, A wild carnivorous mammal which is the largest member of the dog family, living and hunting in packs. It is native to both Eurasia and North America, but is much persecuted and has beenwidely exterminated.  
It's true, mostly; many of the stories that have been told about wolves are describing them to be vicious, killers that instinctively hunt and kill both animals and people mercilessly. That being said, whilst there are still many tribes out there that do still hunt and kill mercilessly, those tribes are fewer in numbers and they are what is now commonly known as 'wolf packs'; they normally consist of families, the father and mother, their children and possibly one or two outsiders from other families, usually orphans that they have taken in, or elders set in their ways. Wolf packs normally consist of only around 6 or 7 members, occasionally spreading to double-digits with additional members; however, there is one pack in particular that has exceeded the norm, and has managed to accumulate a total of over 100 members, earning them the title of tribe.  
That tribe, The Puraido; is a accumulation or 36 different packs, that all assembled under the same ideology; that all humans are inferior, and all they are good for is slave work and food. Of the 36 packs, 7 of them are considered to be the dominant families, and within those packs their 'leaders' or 'alphas' as many outsiders seem to call it, gather frequently; they are the families known as, Pell, Indigo, Rabone, Gale, Winter, Lancer and Platt. The Puraido if feared by all other tribes, and they use that dominance to deter others from trying to spread their own ideologies and turning against them; because of this, many packs decided to distance themselves from other families, in order to not draw attention to themselves.  
I belong to a small tribe which does not go by any name, in order to not draw any unwanted attention, we consist of 5 different families; bringing our number to just shy of 40, large enough to warrant the title of tribe. My family, the Gray pack are the largest family in our tribe, we have 11 members, because of this many of the other within the tribe, look to us for guidance and support. The other families are, West, Osbourne, Mane and Barkley; their families are smaller, however the latter, Barkley, are the second biggest, they have 8 members to their pack, whilst the Osbourne's are the smallest with only 4 members, however, Walter Osbourne, is the eldest in our tribe; he's at least 250 years-old and has witness the turning of three centuries. I've only lived to see one, however being only 47, I'm sure I'll get the chance to see at least another 2 before my fur starts to turn silver.  
Allow me to explain something I have yet to, My name is Chiyo Gray, I'm 47-years-old and live in the outskirts of Thornthwiethe Forest in Cumbria, an area within the Mountainous Lake District, England. Many of my friends have told me that if you were to take a look at me, you'd think of me only 18, and that'd be at a stretch. As you can guess, I'm a wolf, my fur is brown and my eyes are green, I'm a pretty average size for a wolf my age but I have a lot of growing yet to do. My tribe secretly lives within a small handmade village, which is designed to easily be demolished should any humans decided to invade or travel into our parts. Our homes are built out of sticks and forage; the cold nights do not bother us as we have our fur to keep us warm, however, we don't particularly like getting our fur or skin wet. We live a simple life, my dad owns a truck that he drives into Penrith, a 30 minute drive from the forest, where every week he bargains and barters into getting us items we deem valuable in our survival. There are towns closer, but our family lived in that area for a while, that we seem to feel as though it's home, and we like finding reasons to go there. I ask my dad to take me with him occasionally, but he usually tells me to wait in the truck until he gets back; even so, it's nice to come along, even if it does mean looking at it through a car window.  
There's something else I have yet to explain; I am a wolf, just like any other. Except, we haven't told you everything. You see, wolves are humans too.


End file.
